Heretofore, in a facsimile data processing apparatus used by a plurality of users, a user who has received a facsimile manuscript is required to print or display the image data of the facsimile manuscript and to confirm its destination in order to distribute copies of the received facsimile manuscript to each destination.
For example, JP-A-08-237420 discloses a related technique for reading data concerning a recipient for whom the data has been destined by use of a recipient area extracting means and a recipient recognizing means, then sorting received image data, and imparting facsimile reception to the recipient through the telephone or the e-mail.